Ninja 3: The Domination
Ninja III: The Domination is a 1984 American action movie about a woman (Lucinda Dickey) who becomes possessd by the spirit of an evil ninja. The film costarred Sho Kosugi and Jordan Bennett. It was the third film in the Cannon Films "Ninja Trilogy," made after Enter the Ninja ''(1981) and ''Revenge of the Ninja (1983). Plot Summary An evil ninja attacks a golf course, killing many people. The police arrive; the ninja attacks and kills many of them. Eventually, the police manage to outnumber and surround the ninja, fatally wounding him in a crossfire. The dying ninja escapes and runs into telephone linesman Christie (Dickey), and puts the evil eye on her. Christie takes the ninja's sword. Later, Christie is in her apartment when her arcade machine comes to life and hypnotizes her. The sword flies out of the closet and into Christie's hands, and she becomes possessed by the evil ninja's spirit. The possessed Christie hunts down and kills the police officers responsible for killing the evil ninja. Her boyfriend Billy (Bennett), who is one of the officers involved, becomes suspicious and joins forces with a good ninja (Kosugi) to defeat the evil ninja's spirit. The good ninja recovers the evil ninja's body and takes it to a temple. When Christie is unable to kill Billy, she flees to the temple. There, the good ninja fights her and forces the spirit of the evil ninja back into its body. The evil ninja fights and then lets out a scream and energy ball that hypnotizes the priests to attack the good ninja. The good ninja must fight through the hypnotized priests and then fight the evil ninja outside of the temple. Ninja-3-1.jpg Ninja33.jpg|THE BLACK NINJA Ninja-iii-the-domination-04.jpg|TRANSFERRING HIS EVIL TO CHRISTIE Ninja-3-6.jpg|THE SWORD CALLS 40d6bccb-1237-4861-be20-fa86d4b46ff2_zpsf1iueahb.png|CHRISTIE ENTRANCED 0a6069d6-2d1a-4a8b-b5fb-1388819e8442_zpspf0ptdue.png|LIGHT SHOW Ninja-iii-review-header-graphic.jpg|SHE IS CHRISTIE NO LONGER Ninja-3-5.png|ENTER THE GOOD NINJA NinjaIIIDomination_3.jpg|REEKING REVENGE ON THOSE WHO KILLED HIM ImagesN6AP90NS.jpg|I AM THE BLACK NINJA 1dd6ea07-5414-4fee-8684-e7a21b2797ba_zps1taf1mpk.png|CHRISTIE IS FREE THE BLACK NINJA SOUL DEPARTS Vlcsnap-2019-12-06-18h41m07s372.png|and returns to his original body Vlcsnap-2019-12-06-18h41m15s230.png|The ninja sword returns to its original master Vlcsnap-2019-12-06-18h41m33s225.png|The reanimated ninja begins to rise to his feet... Vlcsnap-2019-12-06-18h41m57s494.png Vlcsnap-2019-12-06-18h42m02s272.png|and opens his eyes Vlcsnap-2019-12-06-18h42m45s134.png|The evil ninja begins to scream Vlcsnap-2018-05-12-17h25m07s643.png|The evil ninja's scream begins to affect the priests Vlcsnap-2018-05-12-17h28m58s186.png Vlcsnap-2018-05-12-17h29m06s165.png Vlcsnap-2018-05-12-17h29m25s147.png Vlcsnap-2019-12-06-18h42m55s320.png Vlcsnap-2019-12-06-18h43m06s087.png|The evil ninja then throws energy at the priests Vlcsnap-2018-05-12-17h29m41s598.png Vlcsnap-2018-05-12-17h29m55s492.png Vlcsnap-2018-05-12-17h30m57s466.png Vlcsnap-2018-05-12-17h31m43s440.png Vlcsnap-2018-05-12-17h31m53s847.png Vlcsnap-2018-05-12-17h32m26s381.png Vlcsnap-2018-05-12-17h32m48s544.png Vlcsnap-2018-05-12-17h35m17s324.png Vlcsnap-2018-05-12-17h35m48s050.png Vlcsnap-2018-05-12-17h39m15s394.png Vlcsnap-2018-05-12-17h40m25s919.png|The priests are under the evil ninja's control and begin to get up and attack the good ninja Vlcsnap-2018-05-12-17h42m19s287.png Vlcsnap-2018-05-12-17h43m12s867.png Vlcsnap-2018-05-12-17h44m57s590.png Vlcsnap-2018-05-12-17h45m33s645.png Vlcsnap-2018-05-12-17h45m51s070.png|The priests begin to arm themselves Vlcsnap-2018-05-12-17h46m31s327.png|The priest begins to attack the good ninja Vlcsnap-2018-05-12-17h49m07s883.png|The priests attack the good ninja Vlcsnap-2018-05-12-17h51m40s983.png Vlcsnap-2018-05-12-17h52m22s414.png|The good ninja gets one priest out of the way Vlcsnap-2018-05-12-17h53m17s394.png|The good ninja blocks the priest's attack Vlcsnap-2018-05-12-17h53m29s562.png|The good ninja counterattacks the other priest Vlcsnap-2018-05-12-17h53m40s096.png Vlcsnap-2018-05-12-17h53m58s864.png|More hypnotized priests come in to attack the good ninja Vlcsnap-2018-05-12-17h56m26s415.png Vlcsnap-2018-05-12-17h57m52s053.png Vlcsnap-2018-05-12-17h58m04s880.png|The priests go and get weapons Vlcsnap-2018-05-12-17h59m10s504.png Vlcsnap-2018-05-12-17h59m18s004.png|The priests circle around to attack the good ninja Vlcsnap-2018-05-12-17h59m35s063.png Vlcsnap-2018-05-12-17h59m43s858.png Vlcsnap-2018-05-12-18h01m30s867.png|The priests move in to attack the good ninja Vlcsnap-2018-05-12-18h01m44s304.png|The priest attacks the ninja Vlcsnap-2018-05-12-18h02m14s658.png|The ninja pushes the attack and the priest out of the way Vlcsnap-2018-05-12-18h05m06s819.png Vlcsnap-2018-05-12-18h06m02s734.png Vlcsnap-2018-05-12-18h06m21s634.png Vlcsnap-2018-05-12-18h06m34s116.png Vlcsnap-2018-05-12-18h06m52s503.png Vlcsnap-2018-05-12-18h07m36s729.png Vlcsnap-2018-05-12-18h07m48s301.png Vlcsnap-2018-05-12-18h07m57s982.png Vlcsnap-2018-05-12-18h08m09s865.png Vlcsnap-2018-05-12-18h08m30s138.png Vlcsnap-2018-05-12-18h08m37s139.png Vlcsnap-2018-05-12-18h08m59s428.png Vlcsnap-2018-05-12-18h09m06s576.png Vlcsnap-2018-05-12-18h09m19s263.png Vlcsnap-2018-05-12-18h09m29s651.png Vlcsnap-2018-05-12-18h09m39s608.png Vlcsnap-2018-05-12-18h09m48s292.png Vlcsnap-2018-05-12-18h12m19s178.png Vlcsnap-2018-05-12-18h13m43s770.png Vlcsnap-2018-05-12-18h13m53s104.png Vlcsnap-2018-05-12-18h15m15s310.png Vlcsnap-2018-05-12-18h17m19s234.png Vlcsnap-2018-05-12-18h17m42s915.png Vlcsnap-2018-05-12-18h17m50s001.png Vlcsnap-2018-05-12-18h17m56s550.png Category:Films Live-Action Category:Possession Category:Hypnotized Female Category:Dramatic Scene Category:Western Live Action Category:Hypnotized Male Category:Male Hypnotist Category:Mind Control Category:Mass Hypnosis Category:Brainwashing